The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is becoming more and more common for motor vehicle manufacturers to offer various services, applications and features for use with their vehicles. Sirius XM™ satellite radio is just one such example. Music streaming services are another example. However, before a user may make use of the service/application or feature, the user typically must obtain the involvement of a vehicle dealership or possibly that of the service/application/feature provider. More typically the user may be required to present some proof of ownership of the vehicle in order to obtain some type of unlocking code from a premium content service before the application/service/feature can be activated. As such, typically there is some involvement of the user that is required to activate the application/service/feature. This can contribute to providing a negative user experience if the user has difficulty obtaining the needed authorization code, and/or must spend his/her own time in going through one or more procedures to activate the application/service/feature. This also may require added involvement and time from the vehicle dealer if additional action is needed by the vehicle dealer to configure the vehicle radio system to allow the application/service/feature.